Snowballs
by SoulBeater
Summary: Kataang, They can't stay mad at each other.


Katara sat alone on the railing of the balcony. The sun had just started to set. The wonderful colors, red, orange, yellow, and purple danced across the golden sun. She couldn't help but think of Aang. She remebered that wonderful day when the hundred year war had just ended, and all the confusion of their relationship was cleared. They finally knew eachothers feelings. "I have to stop..." Katara thought. "I'm supposed to be mad at him." Katara huffed underbreath. "I just can't stay mad at him..." Katara tried to recollect why she was supposed to be mad in the first place, although, she couldn't quite remember. It had been days ago. She pushed it out of her mind. "If it was important, I would have remembered it." She wrapped herself tighter in her dark blue fur jacket. A crisp snow layed on the ground of the Southern Water Tribe. After the Harmony Resoration Movement, the gaang thought it would be best if they all went and visited their families again. Since Aang had no family to return to, other than Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, and Suki, he brought Katara and Sokka to the Southern Water Tribe and decided to stay with his girlfriend and best freind. The first couple of days were wonderful. They were greeted as heros. Hakoda and Gran Gran were overjoyed. A few days later, paradise fell and chaos struck, as it usually does for the gaang. Katara and Aang didn't understand why, they just stopped talking. They appeared to be mad at eachother, but not mad at all. Confused. Sokka sometimes would just sit and stare at the two. Sometimes, Aang would be the one staring with hope and love in his stormy grey eyes, and sometimes it was Katara who was staring with her cerulian ones. Katara just sat, curled up against herself, wrapped tightly in her fur coat, thinking about him and how much she messed up.

Aang sat with his back against Appa's coarse fur. He rubbed the white fur between his fingers. He rolled over onto his stomach and groaned into Appa's side. He could not believe what was happening. He was more scared of losing Katara than he was when he was battling Pheonix King Ozai. Aang slowly reached up his back and rubbed the lightning scar. "That's one time Katara saved me." He rolled back over on his back and looked out towards the vast ocean. He saw hundreds of shards of ice floating around in the blue water. "That's twice." He huffed under his breath. "I wouldn't be here if it weren't for Katara." He groaned again and looked towards Momo, who was perched on one of Appa's horns, eating a peach. "Love is complicated, buddy." Momo licked some peach juice off his paws. "But it's totally worth it." Momo tilted his head slightly to the right. "Your right Momo! I need to go talk to Katara! It's killing me! I need to see her! Hold her! Kiss her!" With that, the 15 year old airbender floated into the air onto his feet and took off into town.

The Southern Water Tribe was much bigger now. Towering buildings lined the skyline. There was still the traditional igloo now and again. Aang ran through the street using his airbending to make him go faster. Suddenly, Aang jerked his head to the left and found the person he was looking for. Not Katara, but Sokka. Sokka new of all Katara's where-abouts since he constantly stalked Katara and Aang to make sure that the bald airbender boy didn't do anything to hurt his baby sister. Still, he knew Aang better than that. He knew that Aang loves Katara too much to hurt her. Aang almost tackled Sokka over when he reached him. Holding onto Sokka's shoulders to balance himself he muttered, "Katara, wheres Katara." Sokka took a few seconds to collect himself from shock before he answered. "Katara, uh... right... uh... I don't actually have a clue." Sokka said quickly. He then sheilded his face. He didn't want to get hit by whatever the airbender threw at him. "I thought you would know considering you stalked us for the past week!" Aang shouted. " Well, ever since you and Katara decided to ignore each other, I have no reason to stalk, er... uh... keep an eye out for you two." Sokka replied calmy. Aang muttered to himself with annoyance. Suddenly, realization hit him. "I know where Katara is, uh... Bye Sokka!" Aang shouted as he ran away.

Aang climbed up the steps to the courtyard. He raced through the halls at airbender speed. He finally reached the ice doors he was looking for. He slightly peeked out onto the balcony and saw a figure. A slim figure with chocolate brown locks draping down their back. It had a blue fur coat on and Aang could see the steam escape their mouth everytime they breathed. The sight nearly took his breath away. "Katara." he thought. He crept through the door and walked over to the railing where Katara was perched. He strolled right up to the railing placed his hands on it. He looked out towards the sunset. Aang didn't dare set his eyes on Katara. HIs cheeks were flushed. He didn't know what to say. He leaned against the railing, a loss of words. Katara wanted to say something. She could feel the awkward that was surrounding them at that moment. Katara noticed how he gently bounced off the railing with his hands, trying to make a decision wether to leave and leave Katara alone for the time being, or try to talk to her. Finally, Aang gathered up all of his courage, and simply said, "It's beautiful. The sunset."

Katara wasn't confused at all about what Aang said. She knew how awkward the situation was. She understood Aang perfectly. She could feel her love for him explode. "Yes, it's really pretty she responded."

"You know what else is pretty?"

"What?"

"This girl I'm dating. She's real pretty."

"Oh."

"Yeah. She's got this smile that lights up my world and her eyes are as blue as the sea, maybe even bluer."

"She sounds like a screw up."

"Sure she is. But so am I. So we are perfect for each other."

Katara smiled.

"Well I have this boyfriend."

"Oh, do you?" Aang smiled knowingly.

"Yeah, he's really sweet. Also has a great smile and has glorious hair." Katara giggled.

Aang chuckled. "He sounds like a bit of a jerk."

"Nah," Katara shook her head slightly. "He just has a super big job. Really big authority figure. Carries the world on his shoulders. Anyway, if he's a jerk, then I got to be a bigger one. We haven't been really talking latley. It's been killing me. I know it's all my fault though."

Aang stared at Katara with desperate eyes. She wanted to run up to her and hug and kiss her, tell her everthing was okay. He knew it wasn't the time though. Not yet. "Same here. Been in sort of this argument with my girlfriend. I don't really remember or even care how it started. All I know is that I miss her more than anything. I'm more scared of losing her than I was fighting Ozai back when I was only 12 years old."

Katara glanced over at Aang. Their eyes connected. Neither looked away. Their eyes were to mezmorizing. Aang turned all the way towards Katara and he took another step closer to her.

"Katara?"

"Aang?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

At that moment, Aang took another step towards Katara and he met his lips with hers. Both could feel the love pulsing through their veins. When they finally seperated, they hugged each other tightly. Katara never wanted to let go. Aang released himself from the hug and smiled. He slowly walked himself over to the end of the rail and sat with one leg on each side of the railing. He reached out and pulled Katara into his lap. Katara's back was pressed against firm chest. She could feel his heart beating. Aang tucked her head underneath his chin. Aang wrapped his arms around her waist and sighed. If only they could stay like this forever. Katara grabbed one of Aang's hands and traced the arrow and the creases on his palm while Aang traced the features of her face softly. It was extremely relaxing. It was well into to the night when they fell asleep in each others arms.

"OOGIES!" Sokka whispered when he found Katara asleep in Aangs arms. "Just need to wake them up..." Sokka thought. An idea hit him like his boomerang hit a Fire Nation soldier back in the day. That morning, during water bending and warriors class, Sokka had Paku bring his students to where Katara and Aang were sleeping. Sokka and his students were silently waiting for the water benders to arrive. Some of the water bending students chuckled when they realized that one of their instructors, Master Katara, was asleep in the Avatar's arms. "Alright students, I have a special lesson planned for today." Sokka whispered. "We, are going to wake up Katara and Master Air Boy over there. We are going to do that, with snowballs. Now students, we have to understand what we are up against here. A water bending master and the Avatar. We need to plan accordingly. Water benders, create some snow and snowballs. Warriors, use some of the snow the water benders are making and make a sturdy fort. We need protection. No one make a sound! Aang is a light sleeper!"

Soon, the students have worked up about 300 snow balls and a castle like wall. "Alright, I'll throw the first couple snowballs to wake them up, then when I shout SLAPPA-POW, you start throwing snow balls like your life depends on it!" Sokka whispered excitedly. Slowly and silently, Sokka picked up one of the snowballs. He shifted it from hand to hand. He aimed, and FIRED.

Aang felt something cold and wet hit his shoulder hard. He slightly jumped. Aang smiled when he realized Katara was still asleep in his lap. He was hit again by the same cold and wet thing. One more drew his attention to Sokka and all the children with an artilery of snowballs and a castle wall. Sokka aimed for Katara and hit her square in the arm. Katara woke quickly. She noticed what was going on and bended an ice wall before another snowball could hit her. "SLAPPA-POW!" they heard Sokka cheer. Suddenly, Katara's ice wall dissapeared and they were attacked by a wall of snowballs. Katara and Aang quickly jumped off the railing so they would not be pelted off. "Oh, I see how it is. They want a snowball fight!" Aang chuckled. "Well, then let's give them one!" Katara laughed. The pair quickly bended them a small wall for them to take cover behind. They bended snowballs and began pelting Sokka and the children with them. Soon, they were all over town, throwing snowballs and laughing together.


End file.
